the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Top Ten Films of 2018
It was a banner year for film; an abundance of diverse, talented filmmakers emerged to deliver upon audiences a new array of stories that reached out to those unheard and invited them with the masses. Women seized upon the chances of the MeToo movement and capitalized on it with a treasure trove of projects, while directors of color reached into the soul of human consciousness to break down the barriers and invite audiences of any color to enjoy art. And yet, as earth-shattering a year this was in terms of representation, the same cannot be said for this writer in terms of pure cinematic quality. A bevy of very good films, with rich new stories and groundbreaking techniques, but only a select few that truly grasped upon my heartstrings and refused to let go. This list, with many films marketing to the masses and lowest common denominator, is far from a typical Cfp Top Ten. Although, doesn't that by itself signal it's uniqueness? What almost makes a top ten is as revealing as what is a top ten, so in order; Vice is a gripping and ruthless takedown of modern history that never villainizes a real life monster, while Widows is a thrilling action crime caper with a cast as diverse as it is dynamic. Green Book is a story from older time but with that quality, while BlacKKKlansman is its exact opposite in its incendiary commentary on race in the United States. Anna and the Apocalypse and Instant Family are two lighter entries, but that doesn't diminish the Christmas-zombie musical's sheer sense of fun or a rare adoption story's proud heart upon its sleeve. Roma is a deeply personal tale coupled with breathtaking technical achievement, while Sorry to Bother You is an absurd, balls-to-the-walls takedown of all the things wrong in society. Finally, Mission: Impossible - Fallout might just be the best action film of the decade and certainly of the year and Bad Times at the El Royale is a throwback classic to the pulpy noir thrillers that makes for a perfect midnight showing. Now, without further ado... 10. Mary Queen of Scots (Focus Features) - dir. by Josie Rourke A costume drama that is refreshingly progressive and modern, Mary Queen of Scots is a truly encapsulation of epic filmmaking. The score provided by Max Richter is sumptuous, the cinematography by John Mathieson is breathtaking, and the acting is scorching with two delightfully passionate performances from Margot Robbie and the magnificent Saoirse Ronan. Penned by Beau Willimon that seamlessly juggles a modern commentary on feminist leadership and courtly intrigued, all of these elements are masterfully assembled by Josie Rourke in a directorial debut that speaks to years of experience, class, and sophistication. The Best Scene: On a bright sunny day as Mary and her beloved Henry Stewart ride towards a parley in England, the young queen gallops ahead of her entourage. Pursued by Stewart and culminating atop a beautiful mountain lush with Scottish grass and clouds, she prances in circles around Stewart before proposing to him herself. Beautiful as a moment in film and a twist upon gender conventions. 9. Avengers: Infinity War (Marvel Studios) - dir. by Anthony and Joe Russo Ten years of filmmaking; twenty films deep; over 25 characters with at least six leads; and the expectations to serve as the penultimate chapter to an era of moviegoers. And yet, Avengers: Infinity War not only meets the obstacles it faced but exceeds them and becomes the staple of its kind. In a machine with millions of moving parts, from the astounding visual effects needed to bring characters like Iron Man, Hulk, and Thanos to life to the four main storylines to every little reference and piece of continuity to maintain, the Russo brothers accomplished what many saw as impossible with Avengers: Infinity War in a way nobody could expect and everyone enjoyed. This grand narrative is the harbinger of just how much has changed for the heroes and the audience. The Best Scene: With a snap of his fingers, Thanos accomplishes his goal to wipe out half the universe. At first grunting through the pain of an axe buried in his chest with a taunt in his victory, then arising from a sea of blood to look upon the cost of his goal, and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Just as he goes, the heroes everyone thought would take up the future disappeared into ash, clearly showing the future turning to dust. Everything has changed. 8. Hereditary (A24) - dir. by Ari Aster Horror at its most disturbing and technically astounding, Ari Aster crafts Hereditary as a delectable but terrifying artwork that combines familial melodrama with supernatural, demonic fear with seamless transitioning. The performances truly anchor the film, with career best work from Toni Colette and a breakthrough role from Alex Wolff, but its hardly a one trick pony with its grounded storytelling and clever directing. The way Aster and Powerglowski move the camera in an understated but effective manner is undeniably memorable, while the sound team works with precision and deft skill to make even the smallest click as loud as a cannon. Hereditary isn't just a horror film; it's a brutal experience. The Best Scene: In a film that is abundant with terrifying moments, the final setpiece when Peter awakens is the ultimate climax. As he discovers his father's burnt corpse, the demonic undertones of the entire film rear their ugly heads as Annie crawls around the ceiling, naked elderly cultists greet their new king, and Paimon gazes upon his adoring followers into a new world. A classic and genre-setting example of giving the audience what to be scared of and terrifying them regardless. 7. The Hate U Give (20th Century Fox) - dir. by George Tillman, Jr. A grippingly topical film that is as passionate as the young adult audience its aimed at, The Hate U Give paradoxically embraces that youthful, firebrand vigor and is infused with a dynamite sense of purpose and justifiable emotion. The screenplay by the late Audrey Wells is complex but emotional, drawing audiences in with a harsh truth of reality but doing so with grace and finesse, while George Tillman, Jr. brings his own life pain to bleed into the film. Amandla Stenburg bursts with her fantastic performance that encapsulates the millennial spirit, while Russell Hornsby chews apart scenery in a perfect supporting role in an ensemble that causes The Hate U Give to be a multifaceted and singularly diverse piece of film. The Best Scene: Resting squarely upon the shoulders of Russell Hornsby supported by his fellow cast members, Maverick silently drives his family home after he has been shoved against a diner window in an emasculatingly heartbreaking moment by a fellow African-America cop. Barraging his children outside, he rips off his jacket to reveal the tattooed names of every member of their family. Rather than be angry at the world, he uses this moment as a lesson to teach his children to never lose dignity and how he will always support them. "This is what I live for, and what I die for"; the words that every parent should live by. 6. Mary Poppins Returns (Walt Disney Studios) - dir. by Rob Marshall With a cheery grin and a soundtrack of delightful musical moments, Mary Poppins Returns and brings with her a film that reminds audiences just how magical the cinema can truly be. Although the film brings with it an entire list of worthy life lessons for audiences both young and old, its the musical scale that truly sets it apart as a dynamic movie. Emily Blunt's voice and acting are rapturous, accompanying a worthy ensemble and dancing along to an abundance of colorful, breathtaking world where magic is real. Mary Poppins Returns isn't a cynical piece of critical art that forces it audience to confront itself; but it is a wonderful example of true, genuine movie magic. The Best Scene: While it may not be the best song, the musical number "Can You Imagine That?' is a blissful reintroduction to the world of Mary Poppins. To the Banks children left recently without a mother, Mary Poppins is unsurprisingly questioned of her qualifications by the children. She easily retorts with a bubble bath for the ages, chiding a dolphin for arriving ahead of his que before tossing in a model boat, a rubber duck, and an entire parasol into the tub before diving into the sea. The song has absolutely nothing to say- can you imagine that? It makes audiences smile afterwards every day- can you imagine that? 5. If Beale Street Could Talk (Annapurna Pictures) - dir. by Barry Jenkins Subdued, quiet, and tender, If Beale Street Could Talk is poetry truly brought to the silver screen by the new face of arthouse filmmaking in Barry Jenkins. A sharp contrast to the visceral and gripping film Jenkins rose to fame for, this James Baldwin adaptation shines with its far lighter and more colorful expression. Nicholas Brittell delivers what is without a doubt one of the best scores of all time as a piece of music, while James Laxton captures Jenkins' recreation of Harlem with beauty and grace. The entire cast is strong and gripping, anchored by the powerful KiKi Layne and Stephen James bolstered by an ensemble of master classes in supporting performances from Emily Rios, Brian Tyree Henry, and especially Regina King. Finally, If Beale Street Could Talk is a breathtakingly intimate film, with the audience observing the beauty of what Barry Jenkins has to say about love. The Best Scene: After moving into their small basement loft together, Tish and Fonny finally cement their relationship as a couple by making love. Britell allows the rain outside to set the mood, while Laxton's camera never feels intrusive as the two young adults make their first step together. While certainly attractive in a physical sense, the lovemaking as portrayed by James and Layne is tender and emotionally endearing, pulsating with a genuine sense of first love that would warm every cynic's heart. 4. First Man (Universal Pictures) - dir. by Damien Chazelle A monumental moment in the history of mankind, reaching for the stars; and yet First Man shines exactly because it chooses to truly focus upon the eponymous man in question. As Neil Armstrong, Ryan Gosling delivers career best work that is quiet, reserved, and stoic in a way that is paradoxically expressive, allowing his eyes to convey anger, fear, doubt, destructiveness, grief, happiness, and every other unnamed emotion. Meanwhile, Damien Chazelle truly pushes the capabilities of what film is capable of on a technical level. His cinematography, sound team, and editing all perform at superhuman levels, physically thrusting audiences into the cramped cockpit of rocket ships and metaphorically into the compartmentalized mind of Neil Armstrong. First Man places all priority on achieving itself as an effort of filmmaking, and the result is a groundbreaking movie that hits every cylinder. The Best Scene: In a story where every single person alive knows the result, Damien Chazelle accomplishes the impossible by making the moon landing an unpredictable event. As Neil plummets towards the moon, every nut and bolt rattles with insanity and every alarm sounds off as he must guide the landing pod manually towards a crater to land. Twenty minutes of pulse-pounding adrenaline, before silently landing with grace that disguises the danger that took place beforehand. One small step for film, one giant leap for filmmaking. 3. A Star is Born (Warner Bros. Pictures) - dir. by Bradley Cooper Heartbreaking, epic, and human in equal measures, A Star is Born is the musical passion project that burns its way into the soul and plucks away at it with gusto. Lady Gaga, Andrew Dice Clay, and Sam Elliott all deliver well, as does cinematographer Matthew Libatique, but Bradley Cooper both in front and behind the camera is performing at a peak. His presence and soul oozes from his booze clouded stagger, all masterfully assembled thanks to a game crafts team and a soundtrack that is worthy of the label iconic. A Star is Born may be the fourth rendition of a story, but it rises above all the others as stars truly are born. The Best Scene: The power of music is evident in every movement on stage when Jackson Maine first plucks the opening notes to "Shallow". Composed mostly by himself overnight, he begins to sing about the heartbreaks of the modern world before inviting the fascinating Ally onstage with him. She begins to sing her part, nervous and ecstatic in equal measure, about a man who's world has fallen apart but with the rubble being clean. As Ally belts out the chorus, the audience in the film and watching it immediately see the creation of a musical icon. Sheepishly covering her eyes when her voice rises, Lady Gaga can't hide from the power of herself. 2. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Sony Pictures Reelasing) - dir. by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, & Rodney Rothman A groundbreaking work in the comic book storytelling world and animated films, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse introduces audiences to a whole new universe. Not only is the animation beyond amazing, seamlessly blending styles of manga, pulp magazines, Looney Tunes cartoons, modern CG animation, and legitimate comic book presentation, but its facets as a film are spectacular. The concept that anyone can wear the mask is truly brought to life by a passionate Shameik Moore, while Jake Johnson stands out with his comedic but earnest version of an iconic hero and a friendly, neighborly ensemble consisting of Hailee Steinfeld, Nicholas Cage, Liev Schrieber, Brian Tyree Henry, Mahershala Ali, and John Mulaney that brings the ultimate comic book story to life. The Best Scene: An admittedly depressing moment, the funeral of Peter Parker and its build-up truly show how the story seeks to reinvent the superhero mythos and show its indescribable effects on emotions. Miles enters a store to buy a Spider-Man mask, where the beloved and recently departed Stan Lee wisely states "Anyone can wear the mask". Then, an entire city of well-wishers stands outside of a church to tribute the fallen hero Spider-Man. A personal note: It feels fitting that this was one of Stan Lee's last cameos; Lee inspired legions of fans and lovers with the world he helped to create, and I want to believe he's happy with whose hands its in now. To the man who filled all of our childhoods with the fantastic, the astonishing, the incredible, and the amazing; Excelsior. 1. Crazy Rich Asians (Warner Bros. Pictures) - dir. by Jon M. Chu I could talk about the objectives of the film; the production design is luscious, the costumes fabulous, the cast dynamic, the script witty, and the music delightful. But I won't, because that's not what this film means to me. Instead, it's a beacon of a brighter future. The world needs to let more stories like Crazy Rich Asians exist, where storytellers like Jon M. Chu are allowed to tell the tales they want and bring their own flavor to it. In this case, it's the Asian-American perspective that is brought to the traditional romantic comedy. It's absolutely vibrant with that perception, from how catty we are with how we gossip to our strange love of streetcar food to how amazing we think American pop is like Coldplay. The conflict we feel as we are left without an identity is a core aspect of the film; we aren't able to pass off in the upper circles of white people due to our skin color as depicted by the opening scene, yet we also aren't Asian enough to truly fit into the niches of Asian culture that composes the majority of the narrative. This conflict is real, and it's a strong part of who I am in my identity. This is brought to life brilliantly by Constance Wu, while Michelle Yeoh is equally chilling in the former side as a woman who has fought for her place in Asian society and won't give it to anyone undeserving. Yet what Chu has to say about this conflict is inspiring and refreshing, dynamic, and embracing in introducing these struggles in a way that someone of any race can understand and embrace. It's a shining, shattering star in the universe, providing us with a perspective and chance that hasn't been given to us since The Joy Luck Club in 1993. I hope we don't have to wait that long again, but with a sequel scheduled, a Shang Chi film in development, and comedians like Kumail Nanjiani and Awkwafina on the rise, I doubt we will. This film represents progress, and it's something I support wholeheartedly. The Best Scene: Utilizing the music of American icon Elvis Presley but sung beautifully by Kina Granis, the wedding in Crazy Rich Asians is an abundant moment of filmmaking. The waters of Asia flow down the aisle, covered in orange water lilies as the crowd raises flowered lights to the bride's arrival. A moment of total silence as she arrives, followed by her walking down the aisle to the words of "Can't Help Falling in Love With You". Rachel and Nick look at each other, the love is instant and genuine. Eleanor watches her family, beaming with pride; Astrid sits by her grandmother with joy when she forgets her own problems; all pains, rivalries, and animosities are immediately forgotten for the sake of true love. The scene is directed and designed to look explicitly like an Asian jungle, but the story being told is universal; love will always prevail. Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot